Sakura Yume
by Lara No Chi
Summary: The Haruno sisters were sent to a private school on a scholarship. Each sibling has her own talent which the school board deem worthy of entering the school. Though once entering  Konoha no Sakura Gakuen, Sakura finds herself lost in an intimidating atmos


Summary: The Haruno sisters were sent to a private school on a scholarship. Each sibling has her own talent which the school board deem worthy of entering the school. Though once entering Konoha no Sakura Gakuen, Sakura finds herself lost in an intimidating atmosphere. Where lineage and wealth is considered important and everyone is equally judgmental. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though if I do then I would be able to control the minds of all otakus on Earth. Unfortunately. xD I do, however own the plot of this story. Which is normally a very dangerous predicament. Mwhahaha.

Warnings: Not any in particular, though the school name might be a bit lame (lawl). Not much angst, no graphic scenes but yes, there is fan service. I like to keep my sanity intact. Though this is my first story ever posted on this Website.

_

* * *

_

Sakura Yume

⌠The prestigious, private and enigmatic school. Konoha no Sakura Gakuen. An education facility that has been rumored to be erected over centuries ago. The school is composed of promising and talented students, teachers with exceptional reputation for educating successful figures in the outside world and perhaps, within the older parts of the enormous school, a history that fascinates even the thickest of minds┘■ after the dramatic tone subsided into an intriguing ellipsis, purposefully expressed for curiosity and enigmatic passion. Gai sensei opens his eyes to see the response his colleagues and employer would provide, regarding his self - pronounced youthful speech.

⌠A good speech, but not very convincing. More like an advertisement than a welcome speech.■ a dull and obviously unenlightened tone comes from no other than Hatake sensei. ⌠It sounds unconvincing. You should know that this year▒s generation is nothing more than a bunch of skeptical teens who need a good diciplining.■ responded Ibiki sensei. Spitefully.

⌠I thought it would awe the students just to hear Gai sensei▒s passionate speech. It would certainly make them feel welcomed, in a way.■ edged Lee san, a student teacher who stayed as one for more than a year already. ⌠Oh. Lee san you▒re still here? I thought you already have enough experience to be a teacher now.■ came the deep, yet feminine voice of the Headmistress. Tsunade sama, as everyone addresses her in work.

Lee san replied timidly ⌠Well. Perhaps in other schools, but this school is different.■ Another voice replied. ⌠Well the sooner you leave the better. You don▒t want to bonded to this different school as we are.■ laughed Sarutobi sensei. Everyone laughed along, in an uneasy manner. ⌠Cough, so Tsunade sama, the speech?■ Gai sensei wanted to clear the suddenly uncomfortable atmosphere.

⌠No. I▒ll just stick to my written monologue.■ a very blunt reply indeed. Despite the seemingly ignorant reply graced by Tsunade sama, she knew very well of the consequences and the effort provided. Gai sensei dropped on his knees in exhaustion and sheer disappointment.  
A distant roaring of engines sounded over the corroded, iron tracks ever more clearly than before, intruding her once deep sleep. Green eyes framed by long, pastel eyelashes opened slowly to see a lighted, flickering screen of a laptop. Showing rolling credits.

Damn. I slept through half the movie. Thin, roseate eyebrows furrowed in frustration at the thought. Opening the sliding cover of her window. Haruno Sakura was struck with a feeling of melancholy as she stares at traditional and seemingly foreign land. Green rice patties rushing past, glinting in the sunlight with a luster of foreign beauty as the train rushed past. A scholarship. Huh. More like life in exile.

Long elegant fingers slid over the mouse control, clicking various files on the screen. On the windows media player program started a movie. ⌠Amadeus.■ The movie based on the mysterious persona of Amadeus Wolfgang Beethoven. A great composer, known for his grandiose talent and his infamous edgy temper.

Listening to the oreintation of the playing movie. She flicked through a music book in a bored manner. The light danced over the many pieces created by Beethoven in his time. Slowly as decades past since the his death, his memories were still preserved in these very pieces, even when they were slightly developed, the pieces still obtains his unique style of composition.

The hands finally rested on one certain piece, of which is the tune currently playing on the movie. 5th Symphony, 1st movement. Interesting composition. Though the part for the second violin is a bit dull. I just hope I can choose the first violin role for the orchestra in this new school.

Looking over to the seat next to hers, Sakura smiled at the sight. Her sister, Ayame is sleeping. Curled up snugly, much like a cat. She▓s twelve years old, twelve years since their mother, Nadeshiko died in an accident. A car crash. How typical. Sakura thought bluntly. Though normally people wouldn▓t think the strong personality of Nadeshiko Haruno would befall to her demise in a car crash.

Despite the strong exterior my mother presents. I always knew it was only just a faГade, to mask the affliction she suffers for a very long time. Just thinking of this makes me all the more unwilling to enter this new school.

⌠It▒s a beautiful countryside. Don▒t you think Saku nee?■ slurred a small slothful voice beside Sakura. A smile came upon Sakura▓s lips, dismissing her previous thoughts briefly she responded to her sister in a fond voice. ⌠So. Sleeping beauty is finally awake? I suppose she▒ll like to enjoy a nice miso soup and onigiri for an early breakfast.■

Warm lavender irises sparked delightfully at the very idea. ⌠Onigiri? Really? I never knew they serve food on the train. I▓d love to have onigiri now.■ Despite their different eye color, the Haruno siblings both have the same soft pastel colored hair. Their skin are both pale, as their origin is from Hokkaido.

At the time breakfast is served. Sakura discovered that she was very famished, for yesterday night she was so busy packing that she forgot to eat her dinner. After the very delicious meal accompanied by the movie that was still playing on her laptop. Sakura had a very satisfied feeling. Ayame, however was feeling very refreshed. ⌠Ah. Sis can I sit near the window again? I want to take photos for Dad when we go back in the holidays. Please.■ pleaded Ayame eagerly. ⌠Sure Aya chan. Please take great photos for dad then.■ grinned Sakura.

Ayame was a very talented photographer. Her style of photography was either simplistic or abstract. Their home in Hokkaido is a mansion. Two floors excluding the basement, frames consisting the remarkable photos by Ayame, were placed in every living room of each floor. As talented as she is as a photographer, she is a likewise talented pianist.

Music consumes their family. In a sentimental mode, the music is an aspect bonded to every member of their families▓ genes. Quite weird. The talent runs in the family for centuries, when their ancestors were only just minstrels performing for the court. From Holland. It was until the clan migrated to Japan, where the sons of Great old Haruno married Japanese women. The descendants of the clan, from then on obtain the common characteristics of red, blond or black hair. Strangely Sakura and Ayame ended up having pink hair.

Their father specializes in brass instruments, he also composes music and lyrics. Sometimes artists may contact him to help create music and arrange lyrics for them. Hikaru Haruno also owns a wind instruments shop, a heritage given by grandfather Haruno. Their mother, Nadeshiko is a passionate cellist. Then the two Haruno sisters, both very ardent of their musical hobbies, who plausibly might base their careers on these said hobbies. Ayame hinted a talented pianist and Sakura was also hinted to have a certain musical hobby. A violinist.

⌠Excited about our new school Saku?■ Ayame who was confidently balanced on the arm of the window seat, turned towards to Sakura to see her response. Sakura smiled. ⌠Yes. In a way I am pretty excited.■ Sakura smirked at of her sister. ⌠What are you, a parrot Aya chan?■ Aya chan childishly poked out her tongue. ⌠Normally I would▒ve sung like one and annoy the hell out of you, in a situation like this.■ Ayame said playfully. ⌠Well I▒m glad you didn▒t■ Sakura winced, recalling painful memories. Ayame may have musical talents regarding her being a pianist but she isn▓t the best singer. A metaphor, which Sakura often uses. A dying boar. Yes, Sakura is infamous for her bluntness. A very prime aspect of her well- rounded, delightful persona.

⌠Ah. I wonder how Yuki▒s doing in the luggage load■ Ayame exclaimed suddenly. The said name belongs to a puppy, who▓s currently running around in circles in the deceitfully, small, doggy carrier bag. ⌠Who knows. He is the obnoxious puppy that we know. After all.■ Sakura smiled at the mental image.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. If so, then please add this to your faves and review. No review? Then no second chapter.  
Lots of love. Susan


End file.
